Giygas
|-|Giegue= |-|Devils Machine= |-|Devils Machine in battle= |-|Giygas= |-|Wounded Giygas= |-|Wounded Giygas Phase 2= |-|Fatally Wounded= Summary Giegue, later became Giygas is the main antagonist of Earthbound Beginnings and its sequel Earthbound. He grew up alongside a couple of humans kidnapped from earth, George and Maria's and grow fond of a particular lullaby sung by her. Due to George learning the powers of his race and return to earth, he had to invade earth in order to prevent that the PSI powers would spread on earth, but was defeated by Ninten and his friends through the same melody that Maria's sung to him during his childhood. Years after his defeat and being informed that he would be ultimately defeated by a kid named Ness, he tried to defy his fate by brainwashing Ness neighbour Pokey Minch, who had to lock him in the Devil's Machine since his power grew to the point that he lost his form and most of his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly higher | Unknown | Low 2-C Name: Giegue | Giygas Origin: Earthbound Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: Around 80 or 90 years old | Inapplicable Classification: Psychic alien, Adoptive son of Maria and George | Universal Cosmic Destroyer, Entity "Made" of Evil, Almighty Idiot Powers and Abilities: |-|Giegue=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Psychic Abilities (Stated that humans' Psychic abilities are like insects compared to that of his species), Energy Manipulation (Attacks with an inexplicable energy), Telepathy (Telepathically communicates with Ninten and his friends), Telekinesis, Shielding, Reality Warping, Object Animation (Can give life to inanimate objects, such as cars or tools, as well as corpses), Passive Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Control, and Mind Manipulation (Of Planetary potency; Passively controls those with immoral or evil hearts or minds. His Influence causes animals and people to become violent, vicious, and distressed. Later took control of Pokey Minch to act as a servant in Earthbound/Mother 2. His influence has even shown to work on those that are good and harmless, such as Ness and Geldegarde Monotoli) |-|Sealed=All previous abilities, Passive Attack Reflection (Can reflect both Physical and Psychic attacks back at the enemy, said shield cannot be removed by normal means and also wasn't affected by the Shield Killer), Immortality (Type 1), Illusion Creation with the Mani Mani Statue (Created an illusory realm called Moonside) Energy Manipulation (Capable of using Ness's signature PK Rockin ability), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3) |-|Unsealed (Giygas)=All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Enhanced Energy Manipulation (His attacks cannot be comprehended by human minds), Acausality (Type 1; Would have destroyed the entire universe from the past, thousand of years before he was born, and would have still lived, changed the past by deploying his army and twisting space around, but his present form did not suffer any change), Abstract Existence (Type 1, possesses no physical self and is the universal embodiment made of pure evil), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Transformed into an Abstract mass of energy that can affect time in its entirety), Passive Void Manipulation (In the future, he turned everything into eternal darkness, is capable of absorbing and erasing Paula's call for help, would have fully erased the kids if not stopped), Non-Corporeal (Completely destroyed his physical body to become evil energy), Omnipresence, Time Manipulation (Can attack through time, is able to destroy both Time and Space), Space Manipulation (Can create a dimension of darkness were he fought the kids), Re-Animation (Can reanimate Zombies and Ghost), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, and Confusion), Ice Manipulation (Can completely freeze an enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Can use lighting capable of breaking both physical and psychic shields) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Ice, Fire, Light, Shield Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Paralysis, Confusion, Blindness, and Uncontrollable crying), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, and Power Absorption (Unaffected by everything that is thrown at him by both the main cast from both Mother 1 and 2) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, possibly''' higher''' (Easily defeated Ninten even when he was holding back, comparing Ninten's power to that "of a mere ant") | Unknown (The Devils Machine main purpose was to conceal most of Giygas’s tremendous power and to keep a bit of his mind intact, so it’s unknown whether or not he is comparable to Post Magicant Ness as who hit who during the battle is rather vague. Further more, the battle was shortly interrupted and was mostly Pokey monologuing. Had help from Pokey Minch) | Universe level+ (Was stated multiple times throughout the series to have the potential to destroy the universe. Is described as a "Universal Cosmic destroyer" and effortlessly destroyed the universe in the future and was capable of attacking throughout Time and Space. More powerful than the likes of Ness, who had become one with the universe) Speed: Speed of Light (Vastly superior to Ninten and his friends) with Massively FTL+ interplanetary travel | Immobile '(Is sealed within The Devils Machine) | 'Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Small City level+ (Completely unharmed by anything that was thrown at him by the main cast, only defeated by his own guilt and love for his adoptive mother) | Unknown '''(Cannot be harmed in any way due to his shield, which automatically reflects attacks and cannot be removed) | '''Universe level+ (No force in the universe, physical or psychic, had any effect on Giygas) Stamina: Very high | Likely Limitless | Limitless Range: Planetary (His mere presence when approaching Earth caused global chaos) | Universal+ Intelligence: Genius on a level beyond human comprehension | Likely Genius (Despite being described as "barely intact", he is still more than capable of operating and commanding armies for his alien invasion. Was capable of controlling Pokey Minch into concocting a decently elaborate plan in the future) | Almost completely mindless. Weaknesses: Maria's Lullaby | Cannot do much while inside the Devils Machine. Will remain in the Devils Machine unless someone shuts it off. Vulnerable to Brainshock (Confusion status effect) | Paula's Prayer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'PSI Rockin:' A strong psychic attack that hits all current enemies at once, and has a chance of weakening a target's psychic shields. *'PSI Freeze:' Giygas strikes with a blast of ice. Has a chance of freezing the target, and may weaken an enemy psychic shield. *'PSI Thunder β:' Giygas attacks with two bolts of thunder. Destroys the target's psychic shield. *'PSI Flash Ω:' A psychic attack that deals a random effect to the target, varying from inducing paralysis, crying (decreases accuracy of their physical attacks), strangeness (confuses them into attacking themselves or allies), or instantly defeating them. Key: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother | Sealed within the Devils Machine (Earthbound/Mother 2) | Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Mother 2 Giygas and Extended Canon keys were used, Speed was Equalized) Iwanagahime (Touhou Project) Iwanagahime's Profile (Unsealed Giygas and Low 2-C Iwanagahime were used, speed was equalized) Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Nintendo Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychics Category:Time Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings